


Anthony Stark: Time person of the year, 1991

by CtrlAltDel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Bleh this might b a thing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CtrlAltDel/pseuds/CtrlAltDel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Stark is the quick witted prodigical son of weapons specialist Howard Stark who died in a car crash almost three years ago. Since then Stark Industries has been ran by Obidiah Stane (Time Person of the Year 1989) but at the ripe age of 21 Anthony has decided that the company would be best if it were with the true heir.</p><p>The following is a short interveiw he had with Gwendolyn Jacobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthony Stark: Time person of the year, 1991

**Author's Note:**

> Eh

**_You're one of the youngest people ever to ever take over a Fortune 500 Company. How does that feel?_ **

Stark: It feels unreal honestly. I didn't think that Obie, Obadiah Stane, would honestly let me take the company from him. It was almost like his baby to be honest.

_**What are your plans for the company. What do you think is the most important first step to take as the new head of Stark Industries?** _

_Stark: *laughs* Who says I haven't taken it yet? I've upped the security of the net and put up a firewall so amazing that it'll put the Great Wall to shame._

__**You seem very confident in yourself as a leader.** _ _

__Stark: I feel as though I was born to do this. Smart and straightforward, what else do you need from a leader?_ _

___***laughs* I wish you luck in your journey into this.** _ _ _

___Stark: Thank you. *Laughs*_ _ _


End file.
